


LISA: The Hopeful: Heartbroken

by Ossifrage17



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Anything and Everything is Canon, Gen, Interpretation of Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossifrage17/pseuds/Ossifrage17
Summary: Beltboy had managed to accomplish the impossible... but was it all worth it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	LISA: The Hopeful: Heartbroken

“Sooomebodyyy… A a anybodyyy… Love… meee…” As he gasped those final words, the mutant that was formerly the leader of the Lovelies was blasted to bits. The Heart fucker was nothing more than red mush. The guns make a clanking sound as Beltboy drops them on the floor. He clutches his wounds as he gazes onto what remained of the Lovelies… which were nothing more than lovely little corpses.

“… It’s over.” He gasps, finally ridding the world of the cocksucker that ruined his life. There was one last thing he had to do… and it was risky. If she was in there… he can only hope for the best… but… only for a small amount of time. He was dying… he was sure of it, as his blood was pouring out of his gaping wound. It would be a miracle if he could even see the light of day… after talking to her…

Beltboy slowly lumbers into the abandoned building, stumbling down the hallway as he sees a door to another room. As he inches towards the door, he couldn’t help but notice that he was tearing up, including the fact that he was losing more control over his motor functioning skills. He opens the door to the room… and there she was.

Well… he couldn’t get a good look at her face, but he did know that it was her that he was looking at. He didn’t have the strength to keep himself up anymore, and he collapses on the ground, crying as he tries to look into her hazel eyes. “I… I need… A friend…”

“What?”

“P-Please…” He mutters as he begins to lose his vision. He could see the girl cautiously approaching him, before all he could see was the void.

…

I’m sorry guys.

I just wish… I had a second chance…

To fix all of this…

——————

“Count on you three ta underfill the gat-damn tank… And here in this swelterin’ heat I was hopin’ I’d be getting an ice cold glass of woman… Juice. … Blast it all… Who knows how long she’ll be up for grabs. Enough shitting around!” Rodriguez adjusts his cowboy hat as he looks at his men, and proceeds with the daily roll call. “Cyclops!”

The black man wearing a worn red football helmet with two hand-made sharp horns protruding upwards doesn’t respond. All he could muster was a huff. Or was it a growl?

“Lanks!”

“S-sir!” The tall white man with those dorky glasses responds in a nervous tone. With a voice as deep as his, you’d think he was more masculine… and you’d be wrong.

“Beltboy!”

“Present!” The smug man with the shit-eating grin responds. His entire outfit matches his edgy attitude, with a liberty cap, a grey jacket, and black shades to match. He was Rodriguez’s second-hand man, as the other two weren’t suit for the role of being a leader.

“Go get the car some guzzoline! And make it quick-like!”

“You heard Rodriguez! Move it! Vamoose! Allons-y!” Beltboy and the group head on out down the valley… then… something hits him. Something feels off about this place, like a sense of… deja vu. “Hey guys…”

“Yeah?” Cyclops was the first the respond.

“Do you ever get the feeling that we’ve… well, been here before?”

“… No. Why’d you ask?”

“… Alright, never-mind then… Uh… What were we doing again?”

“Looking for gas?” Lanks meekly answers.

“Ah… Yeah. That.”

“So… uh, do you guys know like, where to get gas?”

As soon as Lanks said this… Beltboy knew what he had to say. Well… at least he thinks he knows where he’s going with this. “Lanks, imagine you’re on an old soccer team. Your coach just put you in, and this is the… the Stanley Cup game.”

“We don’t need a peptalk. We need the facts.” Of course Cyclops would interrupt Beltboy in one of his insightful speeches. It was only natural for him to-

“You want some facts, Bull?” Said a weak, hissing voice.

Beltboy looks around in confusion, as well as the other two in his group. “… Uh… who said… that?”

It was then that he notices a heavily injured black man approaching them, occasionally wheezing and coughing blood from his mouth. His head was hanging down and his hair was messy. As the unknown man approached them, Cyclops instantly recognizes the particular set of clothing this guy was wearing. “Ah shit. A Jerseyhead.”

Beltboy notices the man’s particular outfit as well. A jersey, with red as the primary color, and green as the secondary color, with the number 88. If it wasn't that specific number... then this person wasn't a part of the Franchise. "I’m surprised they’re still around.”

“You can’t KILL Infinity, Beltboy. It will always be there. Even when you least expect it.”

“… Well shit. Just when we thought we had enough of you guys.” Beltboy sighs. Cyclops was right, though. This particular drifter was a part of the Infinity Franchise… and, well… it’s true to its name. Everyday, for some reason, more people end up joining this group just to kill people for no particular reason, even their own members sometimes… all in the name of violence.

Beltboy readies his pistol, and begins aiming at the guy’s head. “Alright, we’ll make this qui-“

Beltboy pauses as the Jerseyhead lifts his head up, and… it’s Anaconda. Or as Lanks sometimes refers to him as: Amadeus… which doesn’t have that same ring to it. His face was easily recongnizable, as it was a face that was only meant to be seen in hell. If it wasn’t uncanny to look at already, his head was bleeding on the left side of his head, with dark bruises surrounding his blood-shot eyes, as if he was already in the process of becoming a demon.

“Holy shit. It’s you. How’d you slithered your way out in that condition?”

“The snake doesn’t die unless his head comes off, dumbass.” Cyclops retorts.

“… I guess that explains it.”

Anaconda coughs up a bit of blood, before he proceeds to speak. “You should’ve never listened to Chipmunk over here. Weasel should’ve known better too.”

“… You have some nerve to come back to us, you weirdo. Are you looking for another fight?"

“No. I’m just admiring his corpse from this view. It really displays how worthless he really is.”

“What are you talkin’ abou-“ As Beltboy looks back, he freezes in fear for a moment as he saw Lanks hanging on a noose. “L-Liam!"

Without a second though, he shoots the rope to cut down Liam, but as his body falls, Liam’s head rolls off of his body. For some reason, this doesn’t faze Cyclops, and as Liam’s head faces towards Beltboy, stopping in front of him by just a few feet away, Liam begins to lament. “He’s right. I can’t drive a car… let alone defend myself when I’m alone. I’m useless… and I can’t do anything right… Why Benny? Why did you let them take me?”

“Liam… I-“ Before Beltboy could even say anything else, Liam’s head turns to mush. What the fuck was going on here? How did Anaconda do all of this? Must’ve risen in “Folds” or something like that to pull all of this off. But then… if he could do that to Liam… who’s to say he wouldn’t do the same to- WAIT! He remembers now… the reason as to why he was here. It’s only matter of time before-

“What a whimp. … Let’s get this over with, Beltboy.”

“Cyclops, we gotta blow this joint, pronto! We need to head back to Rodriguez and-"

“Forget about him, Beltboy! Let’s chop this snake’s head off, right now!”

“Dammit Cyclops! Didn’t you see what happened to Liam!? I don’t want to lose you too! We have to leave! NOW!”

“You forget why we’re here, Beltboy! What about the gir-“

He wasn’t going to let him have the word this time, so Beltboy punches Cyclops in the face, and grabs him by the shoulders, forcing Cyclops to look into his eyes. “FORGET THE GIRL! Our lives are on the line, man! We gotta bail!”

“… The hell is up with you, Beltboy?”

On the verge of tears, Beltboy removes his shades, and stares deeply into Cyclops’s only eye. “Please Clyde… let’s just go.”

The two remain silent for a few seconds, until the snake breaks the silence. “Bull… he’s turning you into a pussy. You’re really gonna listen to that punky monkey?”

Looks like he touched a nerve, for as soon as the snake said that, Cyclops pushes Beltboy to the side. “… Fuck this.”

Cyclops rushes toward Anaconda, but stops and screams in pain as he was shot in the leg. He is then shot in the chest a couple of times before falling to the ground on his back. There was another person with Anaconda… but who could it… oh for fuck’s sake, it was that Rambo-looking Lovely guy. “Whoops. There he goes again.”

“Wha… What are you doing here? Why do you look like a zombie?” It was true. This guy still had his mask on, but it wasn’t in good condition. Neither was his body, as both his mask and his body have quite a few holes in them.

It all fell on deaf ears though, as the Lovely Rambo guy looks at Anaconda, and gives him an order. “Light em’ up, copperhead!”

“SHIT!” Beltboy knew from his first encounter with Anaconda that he had the ability to use fire magic, and what surprised him was the fact that the snake spewed some kind of flammable oil from his mouth. He wasn’t going to afford Cyclops being burned to death this time, and as Anaconda spits the oil from his mouth, it splatters all over Beltboy as he jumped in to block the oil from reaching its intended target. “HA! Thought you could light him on fire, didn’t you?”

“I already did, Chipmunk.”

Confusion already struck Beltboy, but it hits him as he smells something burning behind him. As Beltboy looks back, he- AW SHIT! Cyclop’s corpse was burning!

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NOOO!!!!” As the fire begins to die out, Cyclops was nothing more than charred dust, and Beltboy kneels in defeat. “Dammit! Not again! I thought… I was gonna save you guys this time.”

“You knew it would end up like this, dumbass.” That voice… this was a voice Beltboy recognized so well. He looked back to see Chad Nickel, walking beside the snake and the Lovely Rambo guy.

“What are you doing here?”

“What’s it look like, Benny? You’ve always been a shitty leader. Couldn’t even keep your dogs alive for a week without your daddy watching over you.”

“Chad… that is not true. Everything that has happened to us was out of our control, and you know it. "

“Who are you blaming this time?”

“That Heart fucker… He ruined us…”

“Psh. That’s how you see it, Ben? Face it man, you knew this “girl” was a dick magnet. You let him come after you. You wasted your time going after some hopeless dream that ended up stripping you of everything you had. If you just did your job, and didn’t fuck it up, you’d still be chillin’ with us. Isn’t that what you want now? To forget that any of this happened? To come back home?”

“… You’re a dicknickel.”

“Course you’d say that. You couldn’t even come up with a better-“

“You think I want to come back to the city? After what I’ve just been through? I’d rather die with my friends… cause I can’t live in a world without them.”

“Are you willing to take that chance, just to see your boyfriends again?”

“I… I don’t know… I guess I have nothing else to lose, but… You people are just going to make the world worse than it is… so I’m going to take you all with me!” Beltboy readies his AK-47s, and aims them both at everyone in his sights.

“I like where this is going.” The snake grins as he throws a couple of fireballs at Beltboy, which he dodges. He then proceeds to shoot at Chad, who was ill-equipped to face Beltboy seeing how he only had his trusty knife with him. A couple bullets put him down, but before he could shoot Chad in the head, the Rambo guy shoots both of his guns outta his hand, which flew a few feet away from him.

Beltboy still had his pistol, and shoots at the Rambo guy, as he was dodging every fireball Anaconda threw at him, and when he got a clean shot, he proceeded to shoot Anaconda in the chest multiple times. Now with only the two of them left standing, they both had an intense gunfight, which ended when Beltboy shot the gun out of the Rambo guy’s hands, and shot up his arms, rendering them non-functional and useless.

“You’re pretty good. I have to ask… why weren’t you quicker with your trigger fingers when-“

BANG! Beltboy shot the Rambo guy in the head, and his corpse flopped over like a fish. This time… that heart guy was dead… and Beltboy walks up to Chad, aiming his pistol directly at Chad’s forehead.

“This is pointless, Ben. You’re only proving me right. You’ve always been a sore loser, even when everything’s going your wa-“

BANG! Chad is shot in the head, and Beltboy walks up to Anaconda. That snake wasn’t going to live this time, but unlike the other two… he was just coughing up blood, breathing heavily, and… chuckling? Not even pointing the gun at his head seemed to phase him at all.

“Nothing funny to say, rat fucker? Liam told me you were quite the comedian. … Come on. Say somethin’ hiliarious. Say it to my fucking face! Make me laugh, you slithery coward!”

“… Stop kidding yourself… Chipmunk. Killing him… it’s not… enough. You need to go… further beyond. Kill everyone… It’s only then… when they’re all dead… that you’ll-“

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The snake was dead. Those bullets should put him down for good. There’s nothing else to look forward to now. Well… Rodriguez was still here… so Beltboy heads back to where Rodriguez was. Unsurprisingly, he sees his head on a pike, and his car was missing… what else is new?

“Dammit. I blew my second chance.”

Beltboy looks around for a bit, thinking he would be ambushed… but nobody was there. Nobody came.

“Not a single Lovely bastard in sight. Either time-traveling’s a bitch or that Jersey-head casted some infinite mumbo jumbo spell or… something. Unless… … God my head is starting to hurt from thinking about this too much.”

Just then, something fell behind Beltboy, and he turned to see… ah shit.

“Howdee-doo-dee. Care to talk to your ol’ buddy?” It's that Heart fucker… but his body is, worn, full of holes, and zombie-like… just like that Rambo guy. He wasn’t wearing his mask, revealing his mess of a face. Bits of flesh were torn, some blood was around his mouth, and one of his eyes was missing.

“No. NO! I JUST KILLED YOU! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!”

“Oh Benny, you silly little dumbass… You really think killin’ me would just make me disappear for good?”

Beltboy tries to shoot the bastard, but his gun is empty. The hulking behemoth proceeds to grab Beltboy by the neck, and lifts him up to eye level.

“It’s like you said before, sweetheart… I’m a part of you now… We’re besties forever until the day you DIE.”

“No. You’re not my friend. You’re just a fucking psycho!”

“And wouldn’t she say the same to you? You killed me and my boys back there, and who’s to say that she doesn’t desire men like you. Even so… she might be more of a loony than you are. I know that I’m crazy but, I’m no psycho, y’know. Takes a lot of patience to survive in this goddamn WASTELAND.”

The Heart fucker jumps up to a higher plane, and slams Beltboy to the ground. Still holding on to Beltboy, who was beginning to choke and cough at this point, he lifts him back up, and walks towards the edge of the ground. “Now, I’m not the sympathetic type, but I understand why you killed me. Normally, I’d let you go unscathed… but let’s not forget how you’ve fucked me in the past. Y’know what they say, Benny… A life for a life… And like you did to me… I will return the favor.”

The behemoth turns Beltboy around, and he sees an armada of Undead lovelies coming toward him. Some of them were coming from the front, some from the sides, and some even bursting from the ground. They all gather around and look up to see their leader, holding on to the helpless Beltboy by his neck.

“My Lovely little boys… You want some fresh MEAT? Here it is!"  
The Heart fucker throws Benny into the pool of his Lovely zombie boys, and all the while, Benny is tortured, sexually harassed, and eaten alive. He screams in pain as every chunk of his body is either cut up, torn off of him, or being chewed on by each member of that man’s gang. For every second that passed by, his screams grew louder, and his vision grew darker… and darker… and darker.

——————

“For fuck’s sake, keep it down!”

Beltboy is slapped in the face, snapping him out of the horrors he had to partake in. He looks at the person who just hit him in the face, and it was the girl… no… she wasn’t a girl… she was a woman. It looks like she had gotten herself into a few fights, with a large red scar on the left side of her face, and a couple bandages around her chest and her hands. “Oh… oh shit.”

The woman gets up and goes over to the only table in the room. She grabs the lone bottle that was sitting by itself on the top of the table before sitting a few feet in front of him. She takes a drink from it, before making eye contact with Beltboy. “Well… here I am. This is what you want, right? … Shocking. I know. Didn’t think you would wake up at all. … You’re rather lucky. I’m in need of a friend as well.”

“Uh… You don’t look like the girl from the poster.

“… No. I’m not her.”

“… Damn. That’s some cruel false advertising right there. … How long was I out for?”

“Quite some time. I kept track. You were asleep for two days.”

“TWO DAYS!? I WAS OUT FOR TWO DAYS!? … Ha. Wow. All that time… lying defenseless on the floor… I could imagine what you had done to me when I was-"

The woman throws her bottle at Beltboy, and the glass shatters on his face. He wasn’t cut, but the impact of the bottle did hurt him to some degree.

“AGGHHH! Dammit! What’d you do that for?”

“You think I would stoop that low? I’m not a whore!”

“It was a joke! I didn’t think you’d take it that seriously! I’m sorry if you forgot what it’s like to listen to a joke!”

The women was a little shocked by Beltboy’s response. She sighs for a bit before making eye contact with him again. “If that’s your sense of humor, I don’t want to know what you define as comedy.”

“… Heh. Guess I am a bit of a jerk. I’ll admit to that. … In all seriousness… what did you do to me?"

“… You were hurt. You were losing a lot of blood. Took a while to patch you up.” The woman looks at Beltboy’s torso, and he looks down to see most of his chest area bandaged up. He sighs at the sight of this.

“… Like I want to live anymore. You had every right to leave me for dead… with that fucker and his Lovely goons."

“You don’t want my help then?”

“No, it’s just…” A few mixed feelings clouded his mind. On one hand, he was glad that he was ok… but at the same time… he just wanted to die. He didn’t want her to go through what he had to suffer. “Why? Why are you helping me?”

“… I want to believe that I’m not making a mistake. So far, from what I can tell, you’re not like the others."

“Whaddya mean?”

“… Olathe is full of fuckups and nobodies. People go on and on about how they have to save humanity. Do they even think about what they’re trying to save? … Do you?”

“… My friends and I used to think like that, before those guys came and ruined our lives. I had a faint idea on what it was but, after what happened… I don’t know what we’re saving anymore.”

The woman looks to the side and contemplates about something, before looking back at Beltboy. “I guess it was all black and white for you and your friends. It's noble but, I don't think you understood what else came with our society. Before it got worse. ... In the end, maybe it’s a blessing that the scum of the earth are going to be cleansed away. Now we can pave the way for a new future.”

“A new future”? I’m sorry but… I don’t think it’s ever going to get better out there. Even when everyone’s coming after you.”

“I’m planning on changing that.”

“How? We’re both in deep shit right now. I only have so much ammunition left, and once that’s gone, we’re fucked.”

“… I have friends who can help us. We just have to find them.”

“… So, you managed to find other guys who can help us out?”

“… No. My friends-”

“It’s alright. I get it. I’m not the only guy that you trust with your life.”

“They’re not who you think they are.”

“Yeah, right. I doubt that they would help us at all. With all of the bastards I had to go up against… how do your friends even compare to them? If my friends were still here… we might have a chance. But they’re all dead now. All thanks to those Lovely fuckers. … I… I need to take care of something.”

Benny gets up, and winces in pain, forcing him to hold on to the barrel, and wait for the pain to subside.

“Your wounds haven’t healed yet. You should rest for a bit.”

“I’m fine.” As he recovers from his small burst of pain, he heads for the door, leaving the room and heading down the hallway in mildly better shape. He’s walking like a penguin, but at least it’s better than moving like a snail. He takes out Clyde’s helmet and Liam’s glasses, knowing what he has to do. One last tribute to their friendship before moving on without them, knowing that they will always be a part of him wherever he goes.

Beltboy heads outside and looks around. Many of the corpses decayed over time, with barely any flesh left on them, some of them revealing a couple of bones. The pile of flesh that was their boss had gotten considerably smaller, with a couple of crows pecking away at it. Benny finds a couple sticks, placing some of them in the ground, and attaching some of them to the other sticks, forming a cross. He proceeds to place Clyde’s helmet on it, with Liam’s glasses as well. He steps back and smiles at what he made, and reflects for a bit.

“Well guys… I did it. That bastard’s dead… and I’m still here. … As for the girl… well, she’s not the girl we know of. If only you were here, you’d know what I mean. … I don’t know if we’re ever going to be a thing. I guess… we’re getting along just fine. For how long? I’m not so sure about that, to be honest with you."

“She is a lovely piece of ass though, isn’t she?” Oh for fuck’s sake. He had to ruin it. Beltboy looks behind the alter he made and sees the Heart fucker, still dead-looking like he did from the dream, right next to his broken mask.

“You should’ve just stuck with touching yourself, you pussy. I suggest you start packin’ it up and head on back down to the shithole you came from, before it gets too personal. You still have a lot of friends that are willing to welcome you back with open arms. … Oh, right… you don’t give a shit about that place anymore. Hanging with those queer queens doesn’t get your rocks off like it used to. Just because you think you’ve won doesn’t mean it’s over. I may be dead… but you’ve made the mistake of turning yourself into the FUCKING CIRCUS. … And everyone is already creaming their pants in anticipation for the main attraction. They’re already coming after you, and you’ll wish I was still around.”

The undead leader of the Lovelies walks away from Beltboy, never to be seen again. Another pair of footsteps can be heard behind Beltboy, and he turns his head to see the woman, who was now wearing a red poncho with some blue design on it, covering her skin and her bandages. “Who were you talking to?”

“My friends… what’s left of them, that is… I really miss them both.”

“… You okay now?”

“… not really?”

“… Right… I’m glad it was you I ran into. It’s good to talk to someone sane. But. I need your help.”

“And I already told you this before. There’s nothing the both of us can do to make any of this better.”

“That’s why I need your help to find my friends. It's important that we do. If we don't, nothing will change.”

“... Well, how can I tell if they’re your friends?” The woman doesn’t respond to his question, and she looks a little hesitant to answer him. “Silence isn’t going to get us anywhere. I’m going to be with you for quite a while. Maybe even a long time, if we’re lucky. You might as well spill it out now.”

“… They’re like me.”

“In what way?”

“… They’re all women.”

“… You shittin’ me? … You can’t be serious.”

“There are more. I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.”

“… If that’s true, then… how many of them are running around Olathe?”

“Four… there are five of us in total. We all ran in separate directions… we got lost. But we can find each other again. We have to. And then… We’ll free the rest of them.”

““The rest of them”? You mean… HOLY SHIT!!!!!”

To Be Continued In “LISA: The Hopeless”


End file.
